


Nightmare

by AntRome7



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Points of View, Reader-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: A night where Nikki's big sister senses kick in before she leaves for college.
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas And Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and The Walt Disney Company.

_Something's wrong. _You wake up once that thought enters your thoughts as you finish the last question on your government homework. You were staying up an hour later than your 10:14 p.m bedtime due to your pile of homework from three out of the nine classes that sat on your left on your bed. You put the paper back in your government folder aand put your slippers on and start to walk towards your little sister's room.

"Meg?" You asked after two knocks.

The door opens and Meg pokes her head out. The moment she does, you can see tears in your younger sibling's green eyes. Snot leaves Meg's nostrils and trails down to her lips.

"Megan, what's wrong?" You asked.

"Nothing sis." Meg answered and starts to shut the door on you but you use your foot to stop the wooden door to close.

"Nikki please." Meg pleads.

You shake your head and scoop Meg into your arms and carry her back into Meg's room. You sit down on Meg's bed and sit her down in your lap with your arms wrapped around her back.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you're crying?" You asked.

Meg sniffles a few times before sitting up even more in your lap and wrapped her arms around your neck with her head on your right shoulder. You then make your next move in the attempt to comfort your little sister and get her to tell you what's going on which was slowly rocking her back and forth.

"I had a nightmare." Meg finally tells you after three minutes of being rocked by you.

"Jessie and I got into a fight and then when I came home you and dad were..." Meg started to explain her nightmare but stopped herself from finishing.

_Dead. _You press your candy apple colored lips against Meg's forehead and watch ththe moonlight find a way in the green painted room and shine on you and your baby sister.

"I'm not going anywhere Megan Doofenshmirtz and neither is dad." You reassured her.

"B-But you're leaving for college on my 15th birthday." Meg sniffled.

"I'll leave the day after instead." You reassured Meg again.

"But..."

"Screw the college Megan. If I have to wait until the thought of finding me and dad dead is gone, then I'll wait and so can the college." You told your sister.

A smile appeared on Meg's lips and you didn't dare stop your rocking. Your fingers ran through her long black bushy hair and Meg's head moves down to your chest so she can listen to your heartbeat. Both you and Meg yawn in unison letting each other know that you were getting tired. You scooted over to the where the two pillows were and lifted the blanket up and made sure both of you were covered with the light green blanket.

"Love ya big sis." Meg said.

Your smile and you kissed Meg's forehead again.

"Love you too little sis."


End file.
